


rules

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Selfcest, Sportsfest 2018, sort of breakup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: When you break the second rule, you find him leaning his forehead against the mirror, his lips slightly parted.Oikawa at sharp midnight in front of a mirror.





	rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and Place | [originally posted here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=265512#cmt265512)

 

**Rules for Breaking Up with Yourself**

_1\. don’t let him talk  
_ You know better than anyone how he can wield words. He may have fooled the rest of the world into seeing only a pretty gilt-edged weapon, but the other side of the blade is raw and proud, stopping just short of nicking your throat. He has never had the subtlety everyone thinks he does. You are not going to let him talk. You will stand in front of that old mirror when the clock ticks quietly to midnight and you will cover his mouth with your hand, and his hot breath will fog up your cupped palm.

_2\. don’t let him come back  
_ You cover up the mirror with your blazer before you fall asleep, throwing it messily across the frame so that one sleeve droops down right where his arm would normally be, where he would reach for you to brush his knuckles across the back of your hand. When you wake up, there is a rip in that sleeve hidden in a place only you can see. It is right on the inside of your wrist, a mocking kiss that dares you to do your worst. You cover up the mirror again that night, and draw the curtains so that not a speck of light gets in, and you cannot see the smiling glimmer in the glass even if there is one.

_3\. don’t tell anyone about it  
_ It is, of all people, Yahaba who asks about your eyebags. You know Iwaizumi’s noticed for a long time that they’re getting worse, but there are some lines a best friend does not cross, and if he’s caught a glimpse, sometimes, in your mirror, of a boy who looks like you and wears a matching hickey on the other side of his neck, then that’s just how it is. But when Yahaba asks if you are getting enough sleep, remarks that your eyes look red today and offers to get you a coffee from the vending machine, it’s funny, it hits you out of nowhere and you try, you try your damnedest to brush it off. Your laughter sounds hollow even to you.

_4\. don’t let him see you cry  
_ When you break the second rule, you tell yourself it is necessary. You have to look him in the eye and tell him once and for all it’s over, that this is not good for either of you, that he is all the worst parts of you and his hand on your face is a mirror shard that will drive itself into your heart, a stake claiming your life as his. When you break the second rule, you find him leaning his forehead against the mirror, his lips slightly parted. They are bruised hard and pink and all you can think about is how they would bruise yours so sweetly. He has come a long way to get to you tonight, for his shoulders shake slightly still with panting, and there is sweat on his face or maybe tears, and you make yourself close your eyes even as you press your forehead to his.

_5\. don’t say i love you_  
This one is easy. You have never loved yourself.  
Then you wonder if that is how he turned out that way, and you wonder if rules are made to be broken.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285536) by [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu)




End file.
